User talk:GreyOwl
Archive 1 BAM! I archived your old talk page, since it was a very long one and its size was annoying.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 22:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ban I was banned for joking about age...please lift ban. Awesome! Thank you for accepting. I promise you it'll be awesome. Now, we have a month to figure it out, so we can run down a few of the basics. First off, we have the same basic options for conducting the interview. We can do it through email, like when you interviewed me, or we can do it through Skype, like when I interviewed Dubious. The pro's and con's are pretty simple. Skype gives me a chance to not only ask you the basic questions, but to also add caveats to answers you are giving, or follow ups to certain comments. This tends to make for a fuller interview, but it also requires a more "on the spot" Q&A, which can be a bit nerve racking for some people. It would also require us to sit down at the same time to conduct it, thus having to coordinate times and such. Of course, we have over a month to complete this, so maybe that isn't that big a deal. (Dubious and I did the interview over the course of a few conversations.) Email is the other option. Pro is that it gives you all the time you need to think out your answers on your own schedule, which in many ways is easier. It also takes away the stress of feeling that you must answer on the spot. Con for that is it limits a lot of the natural flow of conversation, as I do build many of my questions off of the question before it. Of course, it is always possible to simply apply caveat questions in follow up emails, still giving it that natural flow. Either way, the choice is yours. As I did, if you would like to email me a short bio about yourself, sort of highlighting elements of yourself that you feel would enhance the questions, please do. If there are any specific stories you've written that you would like me to highlight, also include those. Again, thanks so much Sal for agreeing to do the interview. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :In case you didn't see Banning's page, I cannot allow back-to-back interviews with the same people. Sorry, Sal. Nothing personal at all. I just need to keep the community in mind here, and this might look fishy to users. Chin up, though. I have a feeling you'll be interviewed down the road, soon enough. :Also, do you have November's interview ready to go? Please let me know how it is progressing. If it's not done, I'll have to think quickly on a solution. Take care. Mystreve (talk) 11:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: You can put it up anytime you want. According to the site clock, (3:04 A.M. Nov. 1st) you can even upload it now. Then again there really isn't any time constraints. I just set the upload day for the 1st to prevent someone from uploading an interview weeks in advance and 'stealing another user's thunder' so-to-speak or in the middle of the month and users not having time to read it before the next one goes up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Great interview Thank you so much for doing such an amazing job. It's not an easy task to make me sound interesting..lol, but you pulled it off. A couple of suggested edits though. I think you need to place the Staff Blog in the actual category box, as it is currently only showing up on the regular user blogs. Also, within the interview when I reference my specific story titles, could you please make those into internal links to the stories themselves, so that readers can click them and check out my work. Thanks again for doing an amazing interview. Happy Halloween! Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I added the staff blogs category and moved it to the page. Good job. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest The page is up and ready to be viewed! Thanks for contributing and making the contest successful. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Love your work! Keep doing what you do. :) ----Tony Geryowl, Hey, I'm a lesser known writer here on the wiki but as of late have written some pasta that have been narrated and have gainned the attention of a few well-known writers here. I was hoping that if you had time, you might review a pasta that I posted in the writers workshop. It was supposed to be a novella. I'm at 10,000 words an have just begun the story really. It's a detective noir story set in modern times. I have a close detective friend who gave me insight on the details of the life of a hommicide investigator and standard protocol for a hommicide investigation. Again, I'm not done. It's still early enough in to where I can still welcome critique from those willing to give it. If you can read it, awesome. If not, thanks for your time in reading this. It's all good. Thank you. - Blacknumber1 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:412425 Just wanted to say that I really enjoyed some your stores I read here tonight. --rage. (talk) 08:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC)